futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (2040-2043)
World War Three was a war that lasted from 2040-2043. Its main causes were the military expansion of Persia, and a Cold War between the US and Moscovich. World War Three was not nearly as deadly as WWI or WWII, with only 4.5 million deaths. Causes In 2020, the newly formed country Moscovich signed a treaty with Germany, in which Germany exchanged doctors and scientists for natural gas. The United States, worried about the consequences of a powerful Moscovich, begins meeting with Polish leaders, and they work out a deal where the US supplies Poland with scientists and a military base in exchange for any sensitive data Poland discovers on either Moscovich or Germany. This secret treaty is discovered by German agents, who had been spying on the US ever since the 2013 scandal where it was discovered the US stole Germany's prime minister Angela Merkel's phone data.Throughout the decade Presidents Clinton and O'Malley try to weaken Germany and Moscovich through tariffs, quotas, and trade limits. In 2029, against the wishes of the world at large, Iran merges with Afghanistan to acess uranium deposits in Afghanistan's mountains. US President Perry calls for action against the newly formed Persia, but does nothing. Moscovich and Germany meet with Persia's new leaders to talk of a non-aggression treaty and discover Persia's plans to unite the Middle East under sharia law, and Moscovich and Persia agree to split the Caucasus. In 2030 tensions heat up in Europe once again when a sudden burst in the Moscovichian-German Super Pipeline near Lodz, Poland is not addressed swiftly, leading to the leakage of many tonnes of natural gas. Moscovich accuses Poland of intentionally damaging the pipeline, and request to go in and fix the pipeline themselves in front of the UN. Poland and the United States vote against the action, and Moscovich is forced to cut off the flow of the gas when asked by Polish officals to do so. Germany retaliates by getting France, Turkey, and Japan to sign onto the St. Petersburg Friendship Treaty, which causes the US to build yet another military base in Poland, this one specalizing in long-range missiles. America drafts their own treaty, signed by England, Hongguo, Australia, Israel, India, Poland, and America. The leaders of these countries meet in London, and the leaders who signed the St. Petersburg treaty meet in Tokyo. In 2031, Persia established the Persian Caliphate after gaining control of Pakistan and Iraq. The Persian government appoints the president Parzaiz Javed as the first shah of the Javed Dynasty. In response to India's aggression, Persia signs the St. Petersburg Friendship Treaty. The Great Fragmentation of India gives the Caliphate an opportunity to grab land. Persia captures three Indian provinces and Bangladesh, along with chemical weapons found in storehouses while Persian troops were marauding. In 2033, Shah Parzaiz lead a small expeditionary force to destroy an atheist community of augmented human beings in the Himalayas, Eternal Peace. The outnumbered augmented humans defeat Parzaiz's force, and he turns to the west side of his empire to conquer Jordan and Kuwait. The Caliphate and Moscovich launch their joint attack on the Caucasus, taking over and massacring the natives. Category:A Strange Century Category:Scenario: World War III